


The Other Petrova

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Katherine and her sister were thrown out of their home in Bulgaria. After running they end up meeting someone who introduces them to the Mikaelsons. Katherine stays as far away from them while Ana does not. Ana gets closer and closer to them and before anyone knows it she is engaged to the one and only Elijah Mikaelson. But then Katherine ruins everything and Ana swears vengeance on her little sister. Now fast forward five hundred years and Ana gets a call for help from her best friend/brother-in-law. Little does she know that this will cause her to see a familiar face on a different person. So what happens now when her best friend falls in love with the one person she should hate more than anyone? And what happens when she meets her other mate in her husband's brother? Let's see.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), finn mikaelson/elijah mikaelson/original female character
Kudos: 6





	The Other Petrova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana meets some very special people and finds a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Anastasia pov_  
I was looking around the hall Trevor had brought us to. He said that the family really wanted to meet us. Katerina was next to me looking at everything with awe. Soon Trevor caught our attention and brought someone over. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. I smiled and spoke.  
"Hello." He smiled at me softly then looked at my sister.  
"Forgive me you remind me of someone." Trevor spoke.   
"Katerina. Anastasia. May I present the Lord Elijah." We both looked shocked then curtsied.   
"A pleasure my lord." I said. Lord Elijah smiled and kissed my hand.  
"The pleasure's mine Anastasia." I smiled and blushed. Lord Elijah smiled and spoke.  
"Why don't I show you both around?" I nodded my head and took his offered arm. Katerina spoke.  
"So where is this illusive host I have heard so much about?"   
"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." He turned and smiled.   
"Here he is." A man came over and I saw his blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes were instantly drawn to my sister.   
"Katerina. Anastasia. May I present the Lord Niklaus." We curtsied and he kissed my sister's hand.  
"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus." I grinned and made a mental note to tease my sister later with this. We talked for a bit before Lord Klaus asked if he could speak to my sister alone. Lord Elijah nodded and gently took me away.

We walked around while talking.  
"So you and your sister left Bulgaria suddenly?" I looked down and got a sad look on my face.   
"Yes. Our family no longer wanted my sister after her.......indiscretion. And I chose to leave with her." Lord Elijah raised an eyebrow.  
"You do not have to tell me if you do not wish." I shook my head.  
"I feel can trust you. My sister was taken advantage of and became with child because of it." Lord Elijah stopped and stepped in front of me. He brushed my cheek gently.   
"It is alright Anastasia. You both are safe now." I smiled and spoke.  
"Thank you Lord Elijah." He chuckled and spoke.  
"Just call me Elijah my lady." I blushed and spoke.  
"I am no lady Elijah." He took my hand and spoke.  
"To me a lady is someone who shows kindness and compassion and you have both I believe." I blushed and looked down. I was not used to so many compliments by a lord. 

**Two months later**  
I was in garden laughing. Elijah was running and chasing me. Suddenly he stopped and I turned around laughing.  
"You're meant to catch me."   
"Well if I catch you the game will be over." I giggled and spoke.   
"But that is the game my lord." He smiled and took my hand, pulling me close.   
"You looked lonely inside." I sighed and spoke.  
"My sister has been the only one by my side for a long time. It's rather boring without her be my side." He chuckled and brushed my cheek softly. He tucked some hair behind my ear and spoke.   
"I hope to remedy that boredom as often as I can." I giggled and spoke.  
"Well you are doing a great job of that." He smiled then spoke.  
"Ana. There is something you should know about me and my family." I spoke.  
"What is it?" He sighed and offered his arm. I took it and we walked.   
"I am not as I appear. I am not human nor is my family. We are vampires." I was shocked then spoke.  
"Why are you telling me? Do you wish to kill me?" Elijah spoke.  
"Never. I would never wish to cause you harm. I wanted to tell you because I could not lie to you anymore." I blushed and looked down. Elijah came over and gently lifted my chin up.  
"You are so beautiful little Ana." I blushed even more. He leaned over and we kissed.   
"I love you." He whispered to me. I smiled and spoke.  
"I love you also."

That night I was woken up to someone shaking me.   
"Ana. Ana. Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw my sister there.  
"Katerina. What is it?" She looked upset and scared.  
"We have to go now."  
"Go where?"   
"Away. They aren't human and the Lord Niklaus means to kill me in a ritual." I was shocked.  
"You are running?" Katerina pulled me up and pushed me to my dresser.   
"I have to in order to save my life. Please come with me."   
"No. I wish to stay here." She looked shocked. She grabbed my wrists tightly and spoke with urgency.   
"They're monsters Ana! How could you trust them?!" I was about to retort when suddenly my sister was thrown off of me. Elijah held me behind him.   
"Do not ever hurt her again Katerina." I put a gentle but shaking hand on Elijah's arm. He eased up and came to me.   
"Are you alright?" I nodded my head shakily. He took my wrists gently and sighed. He bit his wrist and held it out to me.  
"Here." I hesitated but drank his blood. Soon my wrists were healed. Elijah kissed my forehead before Niklaus stormed in.   
"Where is she?!" I spoke.  
"I have no idea where she ran." He growled and stormed out. Elijah sighed and pulled me close rubbing my back. I was shaking.  
"What will he do?" Elijah sighed and brushed my hair to behind my ear.  
"I do not know astin. I do not know." He kissed my forehead and spoke.   
"You need rest." I sighed and nodded my head. I got in bed and relaxed. Katerina should have never ran.

The next day I found out that my sister was now a vampire by her own choice. Niklaus had lashed out by killing our entire family.

I heavily mourned them for the next few days and Elijah was furious with his brother for doing as he did. To make up for it Niklaus had undaggered his siblings which had caused something interesting happen. It turns out Elijah was not my only mate but his elder brother Finn was also my mate. 

I was in my room looking over a drawing I had done of my family when the door opened.  
"Are you alright my love?" I looked up to see Finn watching me.  
"I will be fine." He smiled and sat down next to me.   
"I am sorry for your loss." I sighed and spoke.   
"I do not blame your brother for this oddly enough. The only person I blame is Katerina. She should have known better then to run. It is her fault my family is dead." Finn took my hand in his and spoke.   
"She would have died."   
"I am sure we could have found a way for her to be fine. She selfishly tricked people and ran just so she could survive. She is not the sister I remember. I do not know if I will ever forgive her." He smiled and stroked my cheek.  
"You have us love. We are your family and I promise you that you will never be hurt again." Just then Elijah spoke up.  
"As do I." I looked up and smiled at Elijah. He came over and kissed my forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
